AVATARS: Disney World Protectors
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Riley, a boy who grew up with his beautiful mother. Jack, a young man who lives like other homeless poeple. And Omar, a prince of a fallen kingdom. Three boys who discover their destinies, and powers as they enbark on a quest to save the World of Disney.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins, with Three

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

**AVATARS: Disney World Protectors chapter 01: The Story Begins, with Three**

_**(Riley Intro) **_

_**I live in a small town with my mother. My father died years ago. **_

_**Fifteen years old, I go to a normal high school, hang out with friends, study for tests and help my mom with some things. **_

_**Lately though, I've been having dreams, of some magical kingdom falling apart from a war, between the kingdoms warriors and wizards, and their new enemies, monster made from some kind of dark magic. The dark monsters destroyed everything. I don't know what or why this war started, but I feeling I might end in it somehow.**_

****************

********

**Riley is walking home from school. He has blonde, and blue eyes. He wears a grey hoody, blue jeans and green shoes.**

************

****

************

**As he was walking home, he feels the breeze of the start of summer vacation. He makes it home only to see that it's a mess; outside, the windows were shattered and there were holes in the wall. Riley rushes inside and sees furnature recked, and holes and scratches all over the entier of the house.**

**"AHHH!" Riley hears his mother's voice screaming upstairs. Riley races up the stairs, and opened the door to her room to see a monster that was about the size of the entire room, forcefully holding Riley's beautiful young mother by her writes. Her name is Roxanne**

**"Mom!" Riley cried out in fear of the creature is doing to Roxanne.**

**"Riley!" Roxanne cried to her son. The creature turns and sees Riley. This beast looks like a cross between a werewolf and a golem; most of it's face is partly furry with a few spiky stones grown downward and across it's face. It's body consists of the werewolf body having one rock arm, the other furry, the two legs rock, and a few stones covering it's chest.**

**The Rock Wolf grabs rocks from his body and throws them at Riley. Riley ducks to avoid getting hit. More came a long the way, and Riley ran across to avoid getting hit. Riley, tired from running fall face down and stands back up only to be attacked by the Rock Wolf with it's rock hard arm. **

**Riley flies out of the room and crashes into a wall. He feels most of his ribs breaking, and his back bone snapped. He feel to the floor, and didn't get back up. ****Riley is unable to stand. **

**Roxanne cries "RILEYYY!" and tries to herself out the grasp of the Rock Wolf, but was useless. The Rock Wolf had a solid grip.**

**"Hah! Pittiful human boy too weak!" commented the Rock Wolf "Humans made to be played with as slaves!" it said. Roxanne stares into the monsters eyes in fear, and franticly tried to break free.**

**Riley, brave as he was, yet foolish tries to stand up on his own. HIs broken bones creak as he silently attempts to work his way up. As he stands, the air around him begins to become visible, and it turns into some greyish light. **

**The light spirals out of control, and Riley's body begins to glow. Riley no longer feels pain, as they heal from the glow lighting from his body. The Rock Wolf looks in confusing, as well as Roxanne.**

**They see Riley's eyes glowing. Riley charges at the Rock Wolf, and with a glowing fist, Riley was prepared to attack and finish it off in one blow. The Rock Wolf throws more stones, but Riley's arua blow them to bits. The Rock Wolf throws a punch, letting his rocked fist fly, but Riley jumps and avoids the attack. **

**With a straight dive, Riley succesfully struck the beast in the face, cuasing him to explode from the inside. **

************

****************

**Furries lights shower from Riley's and Roxanne's house. Inside, everyone seems to have vanished.**

**__****__****__****_

* * *

_**

********

**_(Jack Intro) _**

**_I'm a Twenty One year old high school dropout. My parents kicked me out because I was nothing but trouble to them. Of course they were right, since I picked fight with everybody I met. _**

**_It's been four years, and I've been living in a steam locomotive, like most of these homeless workless hobos. I haven't really enjoyed my life so far. It's so boring. _**

**_Lately though, I've been having these about some kingdom being destroyed by monsters; ugly sight. Right, I have a weird feeling that something is gonna happen; something big._**

**Jack has reddish brown hair, and brown eyes. ****Jack wears a torn old blue jacket, white shirt, green pants and black shoes.**

**While on a steam locomotive, Jack looks out to the sun, as the train passes by the trees. **

**He sees some kind of bright light fly off the sun, and fall towards the train. It hits the train cart that Jack is in and it fly into the woods and rolls down the hill, and stops at the bottom. **

**Jack wakes up, completely unharmed on the ground. He stands up and sees the train cart in a wreck. **

**"Wow… What was that?" he wonders. Jack starts to looks around for anyone around, which he knows is useless since people are barely around in the woods. **

**He walks away from the train wrecked cart wondering how he survived without any injuries **

**************************************"What was that all about? How could I have survived something like that, and without even getting hurt?" Jack lifts his left hand to his face. He feels it burning for some reason. **

**************************************He then hears a strange noise off in this distance. He rushes over to the source of the noise. Running through bushes, he eventually found a bizarre looking plant. It was as big as a tree. It had large fat vines wiggling and whipping around everywhere. There were ferns surround it at the bottom. There was a giant purple egg shaped ovary. **

**************************************"Oh, crud…!" Jack mutters. The giant plant creature whips one of its vines at Jack. Jack avoids the sudden attack by jump to the right, but he didn't see a second one coming, and was hit by it. Jack landed against a tree and feel to the ground. **

**************************************He got up, but another vine was about smash him, and this time, he saw it coming and sprinted to his feet before it hit. As he ran, he was stopped by another vine, and a second one was about hit him. **

**************************************With no time to think, he quickly moved both arms to block the in coming vine. As it hit, a sudden burst of firry light come forth from Jack's left hand. The light burned the vine from the plant creature. **

**************************************Jack's left arm glowed brightly, and when the light vanished, Jack had a gold and red gauntlet with a dragon symbol on his left hand. "W-what the…" Jack muttered at the sight of the mysterious metal glove. **

**************************************With full force, the plant creature throws all of its vines at Jack before he knew what was happening. Jack immediately sensed he was in danger and vanished into the air. He dives down to the plant creature. **

**************************************The plant creature throws its vines again at Jack. Jack knocked all of them away with his gauntlet hand, with each blow leaving a burn mark on the vines. With great speed, Jack slides down a vine, leaving a streak of flames as he slide down, and jumped back into the air.**

**He lands on the plants egg structure, and gave one big punch to it. With that Jack quickly jumped away from the plant before it explodes. Still in the air, Jack watched as the plant creature vanished in a burst of light. The blast radius blows Jack at a far distance in the air and towards the sun and vanishes in it's bright light.**

**_

* * *

_**

(Omar Intro)

**__**

**_My world was destroyed long before I was born. A war strock, and it was devestating. No one knows who they are, or where they came from, they just wanted to destroy us all._**

**_The princess of our peaceful country gave her life after she gave birth to a prince. Now, I, a seventeen year old prince must carry the burden of protecting the people that see me as their leader. I don't know why this war began, or who wanted to it like this, but monsters that come night after night to destroy an already broken kingdom. _**

**_I have the power to defend them, but I don't know for how long. There has to by a way of ending this destruction. There has to…_**

****

**Omar has brown skin and no hair on his head. He wears only white pants and sandles. There's a green spiral like tatto going down the right side of his chest.**

**He walks through the destroyed city. Looking at tall and broken buildings, and crumbled streets beneath his feet. He angry in his yellow eyes show as flames urupt in his eyes.**

**Suddenly, a giant snake like ghost appears before Omar. His green spiral tattoo glows, and from his hands came greenish blue water. With whip of his hands, he blow the ghost snake away.**

**Omar stares at the vaper until he hears a young male voice calling out to him "Omar!" a young man with tan skin with white hair is running over to his prince. He wears a red jacket, and grey shorts.**

**"Lu, what is it?" he asked his life long friend Lu.**

**"We got trouble!" said Lu, point west, which is the direction he came from just now. Omar dash quickly past Lu, and Lu follows his prince.**


	2. Chapter 2: Prince Omar's Fight

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****AVATARS: Disney World Protectors chapter 02: Prince Omar's Fight**

* * *

**Prince Omar walks through a destroyed kingdom. He sees tall broken buildings, as well as crumbled streets beneath his feet.**

**Suddenly, a giant snake like ghost appears before Omar. His green spiral tattoo glows, and from his hands came greenish blue water. With whip of his hands, he blow the ghost snake away.**

**Omar stares at the vapor until he hears Lu's voice calling out to him "Omar!" **

**"Lu, what is it?" he asked his life long friend Lu.**

**"We got trouble!" said Lu, point west, which is the direction he came from just now. Omar dash quickly past Lu, and Lu follows his prince.**

**Meanwhile, a man with a float, a Piper in a purple and black jesters suit is playing a magestic song that is enchatning a few children and very few adults and teens. As the Pipe plays his song, and dances as he moves, while the enchanted humans follow him.**

**As quick as he could, Omar rushed through the relik-like builds; jumping through windows and dashing arcoss the rooms and jumping out. Lu runs on top of the roof tops, jumping from one far end to the other.**

**Using his water magic powers, Omar whipped out his water and latched it onto a building ledge, and stretched forward. He went so fast, went over a roof and bounced off a second one, but begins to fall, but he is cuaght by Lu, who is actually flying on a pair of shoes with feathers. He gives a pair to Omar while on a building, and the two dart off into the distance.**

**They fly down in front of the Piper. They duo stare down the Piper, as the Piper was one of their enemies.**

**"Well, this is an "unexpected" surprise." said the Piper "I was just taking these away on a vacation, so there is no reason to worry, Prince Omar, and Lu."**

**"Lies, Piper!" yelled Omar with angry in his voice "Release them from your spell at once!" he demanded.**

**"Hahaha! And what will you do, if I don't?" asked the Piper.**

**"Don't be getting full of yourself. You know your no match for us." stated Lu.**

**"Hah! We'll see about that!" stated the Piper, and began playing his float. A dark song was being played, and the song contain magic that will summon armies of monster in front of those who opposing him, obivous example, Omar and Lu.**

**The mesmerized people remain still.**

**Golems suddenly arose from the ground. Omar and Lu were ready to fight. There at least ten of them. Omar's hands sprang water from his arms, and shot down two golems with a strong force, whilst Lu throw mineture bomb at one to two. **

**A golem ran up and tried to tackle Lu, but Omar throw three water-like t****entacles at them, and took it's heads off.**

**"That's was nothing!" commented Omar, and turns around "Now, it's your turn!" Omar points his figure to the Piper.**

**"Hahaa! I think not, I have some golems left." stated the Piper, and the the remaining golems charge. Omar focuses his energy to his hands, and prapares to hit those golems with it. He thrusts his hands, and large bubble like missles shot out like a mechine gun. With the super quick and powerful force of the bubble cannon move mabe by Omar, the golems disappear into pubbles.**

**Now it's just the Piper versus Omar and Lu.**

**"It's all over, Piper! You lost!" said Lu.**

**"Give up, now! Or are you going to run like the coward you are?" said Omar.**

**"You act as if you already won." comment the Piper. It seemed like he was bluffing, not he was not bluffing at all. He played his float one last time, and back some few toward a large hole. In the hole was nothing really, but when he fell in as he stepped backward, and later emerged as a giant golem.**

**Most of it's body is comprized as mud and rock. It also had wings, and it's face looks more like a dragons face.**

**"DO YOU TIHNK YOU CAN BEAT ME LIKE THIS?" asked the Golem Piper in a mud kicked voice.**

**"Bring it on you monster!" yelled Omar. Lu also got into battle position.**

**Golem Piper starts things off with smashing his large hand on the duo. Omar and Lu quickly seprate before the hand smashed the ground. The people were still safe from harms way.**

**Omar lets loose with his buddle cannon, while Lu throws his bombs at it. With the watery explosions and bombs thrown at it, it did no effect. The Gelom Piper swong it's arms at the two. It naerly hit them, but they avaid in time by jumping out of range.**

**"That thing is way too strong." grunted Lu.**

**"Relax, we beat him once, we can do it again." said Omar.**

**"But how? We never faced him like this..." Lu stops and looks at a building behind the giant golem. He then thought of a plan in a secnod "Omar, can you keep him busy? I think I have a way to weaken him a bit."**

**"You have a plan? Well, I guess anything'll work, as long as it does." said Omar.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU TWO MUMBLING ABOUT OVER THERE?" Golem Piper once again smashed his hand against the ground were Omar and Lu are standing, and like before they avoid by jumping, but Lu got cuaght.**

**"Lu!" Omar shouted and ran to help his friend. Without his plan, there's no way it's going to work. Omar brings out his water whips and used them to chop of the hand that held and crushed Lu. Setting Lu free, Omar went forward with his plan. All he had to do was keep the golem busy for a while.**

**While Omar is distracting it, Lu makes his round to the building behind the golem.**

**Omar water whips the golem in the face sevarel times, before double jumping away from an in coming hand. The golem then breath mud through it's quick thinking, Omar created a water sheild to block the mud blast. After the attack, Omar falls and lands on the golems half severed arm, and then jumps off when the golem slams his other hand on it.**

**While still in the air, Omar watching as the golem's hand regenerates using the mud in it's body, and stretches to grab him **

**"YOU FOOL! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN MOST OF BY BODY IS MAED OF MUD?"**

**"Not exactly!" answered Omar, as the in coming hand was avoided. He was getting to fall, but Omar summons his water and shoots like webbing and it stuck onto the mudy arm. He swung around until he reached the mud and slide down it.**

**Omar focus his energy in one hand and fire an aray of water bubbles at the golem's face.**

**Meanwhile, Lu was run through the same building while planting bombs in key locations. He makes his way to the top of the building, and calls out to Omar "Omar, lure him this way!"**

**Omar hears, and then jumps off the golem's head, and water pumps away. Angered, the golem makes it's way over to catch Omar. **

**As it catches Omar, and it says to him "NOW, YOUR FINISHED!"**

**"Don't be so sure! Lu!" Omar shouts to Lu, as he jumps off the building, as the last remaining supports explodes from the bombs Lu placed. The building falls on the golem. Before it fell, Omar used his water magic to fill the inside of the renegerated hand and made explode from the inside, and was released.**

**With a flick of his arm Omar stretched out to a near by pull, and swung away. He cuaght Lu before he fell into the empty crater below, and the golem fell with the building remains toppling him, and he plummets downward.**

**Moments later, Omar and Lu are surround by the people who were enchanted by the Piper earlier, and now back to normal, and are very grateful for the prince and his loyal companion; shaking hands and giving ward of thanks, the two were used to it.**

**Moments later, the people returned to their homes underground, where everyone is to stay out of harms way of the battles that take place. Lu and Omar remain behind.**

**Lu examines the crater, while Omar stood in his angry.**

**"We managed to stop him for now." said Lu, standing up.**

**"But he'll be back. They always come back!" grunted Omar, slaming his fist against a near by wall "Why does this continue? They've already destroy the city, why bother?"**

**"We all know the answer to that. They won't stop until we all are dead." said Lu.**

**"There's got to be a way to end all of this!" said Omar.**

**"Omar..." mumbled Lu.**

**"What do we do? How can we end this maddness?" asked Omar in an angry tone. Lu didn't have answer to that.**

**"By finding the sourse, of course." said a mysterious voice. Lu and Omar turn to see a tall dark skinned man in a blue cloak, black pants and boots. He was also bawled, and he had green eyes. He had a burnt scar on the right side of his chest barely showing from under the cloak.**

**"These beasts don't just come for no reason. Think about the Piper. He was faithfully under the command of someone far more power then him. All you need to do is find that man responsible for this useless destrution." said the mysterious man.**

**"Are you saying that, you know where he is? Tell us, please!" pleaded Omar to the mysterious man.**

* * *

**Some time later, the mysterious man explained his presence in Omar's world. His name is Turfer.**

**"So, you watch us fight the Piper and his golems?" asked Lu.**

**"Yes, I'm impressed with both of you." said Turfer "But, simple tackets won't be enough to defeat the Lord of Nightmares." Turfer mentioning this name brought chills to both Omar and Lu.**

**"The Lord of Nightmares...?" asked Omar.**

**"He's a being in efinate darkness. He's ruined plenty of other places like this; once peaceful and prosperous. Not only does be have golems, but he has even more powerful demons on his side." Turfer said, removing his cloak and revealing the ugly scar he ressived from one of them of his chest "As you probably can tell, I got this from one of them."**

**Lu and Omar look intansly at the burnt scar of Turfer's chest. It appears to not have healed at all. Turfer puts his cloak back on.**

**"So, this Lord of Nightmares? Where can we find him?" asked Omar, clinching his fist.**

**"You won't find him here, and if your thinking of challenging him, then forgot it!" snapped Turfer "Like I said, simple tackets won't cut it." he adds.**

**"We won't find him here?" asked Lu "Then we do we find him?" he adds.**

**"...In order to find his castle, you need to travel from one world, to the next." explained Turfer.**

**"What? But, that's impossible!" commented Omar "There's no way we can-"**

**"True, you can't simple travel between worlds on your own, but with my help, you can." Turfer said, and with a flick of his wrist, a portal opens up. It resembles that of a mirror "I have the ability to travel to other worlds."**

**"No way! Does that mean your one of the Sun Guardians?" asked Omar.**

**"Was... After my failed attempt to kill the Lord of Nightmares, they instructed me to find those with powers and send them into battle to defeat the Lord of Nightmares." explained Turfer "So far, I only found one." Turfer points his figure at Omar "Prince Omar, you have the power to defeat the Lord of Nightmares."**

**"...Me...?" said Omar in shock.**

**"And, you can't do it alone. You need to find two others like yourself. They have powers of their own; one controls Aether/Spirit, and other has the Dragon's Gaunlet, which controls..." Turfer stopped at his sentence to give Omar the chance to figure out which particular element that the gauntlet controls**

**"Dragon Fire!" said Omar immediately.**

**"Eaxactly, you most go the other worlds, and find those two who control those seprate elements, but only one may enter the partol."**

**Both Lu and Omar knew who had to go**

**"Lu..." Omar sighed.**

**"Omar, go. It's up to you." said Lu.**

**"But... I know what to look for when the Dragon's Gauntlet comes up, but what about the Aether controller?" Omar questoins.**

**Turfer throws a white crystal at Omar. Omar catches it, and looks at it.**

**"That will tell where the Aether controller is. If don't have any luck finding either one, then use the crystal to make another portal and go to another world. Now, go!" said Turfer.**

**"Right, wish me luck Lu." said Omar.**

**"You got it!" Lu said, giving Omar the thumbs up. Omar smile, and did the same thing, and then ran to the portal and jumped through. After which, the portal disappears.**

**"Good luck, Omar." said Lu in his thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jack meets Roxanne

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**AVATARS: Disney World Protectors chapter 03: Jack's meets Roxanne**

* * *

**After defeating a man known as the Piper, and his army of golems, Prince Omar and his friend Lu meet a mysterious man named Turfer, who reveals himself to be a veteran Sun Guardian. He opens a portal for Omar to travel through, and tells him that he needs to find two others who can use powers like his; controling an element. There is the Aether control, and the wielder of the Dragon's Gauntlet.**

**After jumping through to portal, Omar lands in a forest. He's astonished by the trees, grasses, and other plants around him.**

**"This... This is what a peacful world is like?" he wonders. He remembers his mission just then. "I can't be side tracked. I must fight for the worlds!" Omar declares, and dashes off into the unknown.**

* * *

**After the fight with the plant creature, Jack was sent flying into the sun. **

**He later falls and crashes down again, this time near a small, yet deserted town. "Ow…!" he groans "What was that all about…? And what was that plant thing, anyway?" Jack asks himself, and looked at his left arm again to see the gauntlet has disappeared "And where'd that cool looking gauntlet thing go?" he wonders. **

**He looks over to the town. "No point in sticking around here." He said and wandered down. **

**As excepted from a deserted town, it was silent, and deserted. Dark clouds hover over the town; old builds with smashed windows and cracks on the walls. Some of them were destroyed, leaving a portion of a wall standing. Oddest of all, there was no gas station, or phone booths, or actually phones anywhere, it was like on old century town. **

**"Well, this got me nowhere." Said Jack to himself "What is this place anyway****?" He wondered "It's like ghost town." He said, when all of suddenly, he hears a woman screaming. He jerked to the direction of the scream, and dashes off "So much for a ghost town." He thought as he ran. **

**Moments later, he arrives at the scene, with the woman who was screaming earlier. She was very beautiful, she appeared young, but she may have been a few years older then he was. She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes like the sky. She wears an orange short and white jeans. She wore no shoes or socks. **

**Apparently, she arrived here from her home with a werewolf; with its body almost cover in rocks. Jack ran up to the Rock Wolf, jumped and kicked it in the face, and it fell back. As Jack landed he rushes to the woman aid **

****

**"Hey, you're not hurt, are you?" he asks, bending down. The woman looks up at Jack. She rests her head on his shoulder, and sobs. This was the most frightening thing in her life. **

**"Please… please help me…" she whimpered. The Rock Wolf rises up from his fall suddenly. **

**"You puny human!" it growled in anger and annoyance. **

**"You still here?" Jack asked in an annoyed tone, and stood up with a dark look on his face "You got some nerve trying to hurt a defenseless lady like this. It's a crime against the honor of men." He said, and the golden gauntlet appeared on his left hand again. Both the woman and Rock Wolf were surprised. **

**"It can't be…! The Dragon's Gauntlet?" the Rock Wolf said in terror. **

**"Oh? So, you know what this thing is? Don't suppose you could tell what this thing is, could you?" Jack asked, with a firry aura surrounding him "Then again, I don't give a rip about where it came from, as long as I can torch your sorry rock hard butt!" ****Jack then jumped up into the air, and dives down fast. **

**"H-hey! Hold on…!" the Rock Wolf muttered in utter fright. It was so scared it couldn't move. Jack lands a punch with his gauntlet arm on the beast's face. It had already revised two hits in the face, ad the third finish him completely. After that, it's body explodes. **

**Moments later, Jack is speaking to the woman in orange. **

**"Thank you so much! If it wasn't for you, who knows what could have happened." Said the grateful beauty. **

**"Don't even sweat it. I couldn't stand by and let that thing have its way with you." Said Jack "What was that thing trying to do, anyway?" he asked. **

**"I don't know really. It suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and attacked me… Oh!" she just remembered what happened before she arrived with that beast "Riley!" she said. **

**"Who?" asked Jack "Have you seen a boy about half your height, blonde hair? He's 15 years old, and his name is Riley." **

********

**"Sorry lady, the only person I've seen so far is you." Answered Jack, shrugging his shoulders. **

**"I see…" the woman looked sad "He's hurt because of me… I couldn't forgive myself if he were to get hurt…" she cried, putting hands on her face and continued sobbing. **

**Jack stared for a moment "Hey, what's your name?" he asked. **

**"Roxanne." She answered, sobbing less then before. **

**"I'm Jack. I don't know what I have here on my arm, but I'll do everything I can to help your find your boy friend, okay Roxanne?" Jack declared to Roxanne. **

**"The-thank you, Jack…" Roxanne smiled "But, Riley isn't my boy friend. He's my son." **

**"What? He's your son? How's that possible?" asked Jack in suprise.**

"Well, I gave birth to Riley when I was 17. When you do your math right, I'm 32 years old." explained Roxanne.

Jack started to sweat a little bit, but he swallowed his pride "W-well, either way, I'm still helping you out!" blurted Jack in a funny way.

"Thank you, Jack! I really owe you a lot, right now." said Roxanne, very happily.

"Sure..." muttered Jack.

Later, they start looking around for Riley, and so far, nothing once so ever.

"Riley isn't anywhere to be scene. I hope he's alright." said Roxanne, feeling depressed and worried.

"Relax, I'm sure we'll find... somebody around here." said Jack, who is unsure about what he is saying "Then again, there doesn't been to be anyone around here." he said, and then sees a near by road "Maybe we might find something if we look outside this town." Jack suggested.

"Really? Then let's go!" Roxanne said, feeling happier already.

They travel down the same road, walking for a few hours into they reached a fork in the road. Two signs pointing at opposite directions. One looks safe, while the other wasn't so safe, in fact it looked creepy and dark.

Jack looks at the safe sign "Maybe we should go this way- Hey!" Jack saw Roxanne walk to the creepy dark forest. He runs after to her. "What are you doing?" he asked Roxaane as she kept walking.

"There's someone here in this forest somewhere." answered Roxanne "I have a feeling about it."

**"Is that your female intuition talking? Who knows what might be in here!" warned Jack.**

**"But they need help!" said Roxanne.**

**"You sure it's not Riley your conserned about?" asked Jack.**

**Roxanne stops in her tracks "I want to see Riley... that's why, I hope it is Riley." she said, and kept walking down the path.**

**"Okay look, chances are, he be dead of stervation, or he's not here, so why don't we just-" Jack is about to make a grab her Roxanne's shoulder, but she shoved it away, and looks at Jack with an angry face.**

**"O-okay, fine, we can search here." said Jack, giving in to the strong willed woman before. As Roxanne walks into the dark forest, Jack follows behind.**

**Jack had a bad feeling twisting around in his stomach, while Roxanne walks on with her head held high, with no fear.**

**Suddenly, they both stop when they hear a howling sound. It could have been a wolf, but it sounded strange, like a dead howl.**

**Jack feels killing instinct in the air, as he sees shadowy objects move about in the shadows. He moves in front of Roxanne, in order to keep her from being attacked by whatever is out.**

**Roxanne had a feeling that Riley wasn't the shadows that were moving, and she was right.**

**Suddenly, a skeletal wolf jumped out of the bushes, surprise both Jack and Roxanne. No flesh was scene at all, nothing but bone. More Skeleton Wolves lunged out.**

**Jack's golden gaunlet appears once more, ready to face the skeletal beasts. One came from the side, and Jack knocks it away. Another lunges to him, and Jack throw an upper cut and sent the skeletal canine flying into pieces of bone.**

**Two came at him from the front. One lunges, and then other leaps into the air, much higher then a normal dog came. As Jack slams his gauntlet hand down on the first one, and second one dives down, ready to bite Jack, but Jack had cuaght site of it, and some how threw a t fire ball at it, and the skeleton wolf crashed down into a heap of burning bones.**

**"Wow! How did I do that?" Jack wonders, looking intansly at the mysterious gauntlet.**

**"AH!" Roxanne yelps as she spotted more Skeleton Wolves dart out of the creep woods. **

**As soon as Jack saw them, he quickly realized that taking all of them out wouldn't do any good, as they would keep coming.**

**He quickly grabbed Roxanne's hand and ran out as fast as he could. The Skeleton Wolves followed after them.**

**After running for a period of time, Jack and Roxanne come across a large castle. It seemed dark and empty. Without hesitation, they both run down the hill and reach the gate, but it was locked.**

**"Shoot! It won't budge!" grunted Jack in annoyance. Righ then, he had idea, and gave Roxanne quick intructions "Roxanne, I need you to jump on my back, and don't ask questions."**

**Without a word, Roxanne climb on Jack's back, and Jack used his fire to blow them both up into the air, giving the a chance to jump above the gates and land on the otherside. The skeletal beasts came at that instent, but the left as soon as they realized that it was pointly trying to gate through the gates, for now.**

**"Guess they got bored." said Jack. Roxanne was focused on getting into the castle before it rains, and to find Riley.**

**"Uh, hey; we just fought a bunch of skeley mutts, who knows what might be lurking in that castle!" Jack informed.**

**"Someone is in there. I don't know who exactly." said Roxanne.**

**"Your not serious, are you?" asked Jack, knowing he won't get an answer, as Roxanne started walking to the castle. "Woman... I get 'em at all." complained Jack, as he started walking behind Roxanne.**


	4. Chapter 4: Beast in the huanted castle

_******AVATARS: Disney World Protectors chapter 04: The Beast in the huanted castle**__************************************************************************************************************_

**Jack meets and saves Roxanne, a young mother in search of her son, Riley. He agrees to help her find him, free of charge, but feels somewhat reluctant.**

**They find an old castle, after being attacked by Skeleton Wolf.**

**Dark clouds surround the castle grounds, like something went wrong a long time ago; Roxanne felt something a miss at this castle, like someone needed help. Hoping it was her son Riley, she ventured in with her bodyguard Jack.**

**Inside it was dark. There were slightly low growls.**

**"Okay... a ghost town, a dark forest full of skeley wolves, and a huanted castle... what esle is their to bring about insantity?" asked Jack jokingly.**

**Roxanne ingored Jack's jokes and examined the inside of the castle. There appears to be stair cases leading to seprate wings. Something was telling her to look up in the west wing first.**

**"You plan on look up there?" asked Jack.**

**"Yeah." answered Roxanne, in a quiet voice. Suddenly they hear a beast like roar; the roar was so loud, it shook the entire castle.**

**"What the heck was that?" questioned Jack.**

**"We'll find out if we go to that wing." said Roxanne, showing no sign of fear, and then she gave a big yawn.**

**"Yeah, maybe we should find a place to sleep." suggested Jack "Look, there's a room right there." Jack spotted and pointed to a near by din on the right. Another roar suddenly makes it's way into both their ears.**

**"Okay, I don't know what that is, but it's getting annoying!" said Jack in annoyance, and storm to the stair, leadin to the sound and source of the beastly roars.**

**"Jack, where are you going?" asked Roxanne, sounding worried.**

**"Ain't it obivous? I'm sorry, but I've had fill of monsters for one day. I'm gonna go shut this one up!" said Jack storming up the stair case, leading up to the west wing.**

**"Jack, please be careful. I don't know what happened to Riley, but I don't want you to get hurt, too." said Roxanne.**

**"Don't worry. With this "Dragon's Guantlet" on hand, this should be a piece of cake." bragged Jack "In any case, you should stay in that din. Can't have you getting hurt by our mysterious host."**

**"Okay." Roxanne quickly walks to the din, while Jack ventures to the west wing.**

**The entrance to the west wing had a hall way full of empty knight armor, standing in one form. Jack gets a strange feeling from them, but he ignores it and walks on. As he walks down another hall way, he hears low growling, and notices another set of stiar cases, this time leading to a room that seems to have an aura of anger around.**

**"That's an angry aura." comment Jack "That suits me just fine." Jack presses on up the stairs and travels his way to the outside of an old room. Jack could feel some kind of angry demonic aura from the room itself. The low growls began to get louder, and then a full blown roar of anger erupted.**

**Jack begins to get exicited, runs up and kicks the door open while saying "Knock, knock!" as he lands on both feet. What he sees inside is torn and ripped walls and furnature, such as a bed being thrown and torn up, like some kind of beast had destroyed it.**

**Speaking of which, a large animal like creature is standing in the middle of the room. It wears a dark red cape around it's neck, and dark purple pants. The Beast's body is quite mascular, and it's fur is brown, and it had goat like horns on it's head.**

**Jack stares at the Beast's back, as he can't the front, with slightly less annoyance.**

**"So... your our mysterious host?" asked Jack. Beast begins to growl in anger.**

**"Sorry if I'm just being annoying, but the host is not supposed to make his guest feeling annoyed and spooked when they enter his house." Jack complained to the Beast, who grunted.**

**"Look buddy, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." Jack ready's his Dragon's Guanlet. The Beast's low growls get louder, sounding like a lion ready to attack it's pray.**

**"So, that's how it's gonna be? Then why don't you show me your ugly face so I can't rearrange it for you!" Jack's inssult had gotten the Beast, as it turned around to face Jack, with indeed an ugly angry face, it was a "beast", after all.**

**"Oh..." Jack was slightly speechless, as the Beast approached him, with rage in his light blue eyes. It breathed heavily, sending a massage that his rage is at maximum.**

**"Don't suppose you feel like talking this thing out, do ya?" asked Jack, with his confidence and annoyance slowly fading away.**

**Without a second thought, the Beast savagely throws his fist, and punches Jack a far distance away from him, and sent him into the wall at the end of the hall.**

**Jack slowly sinks to the ground in pain. "Ohh... that's hurt..." he groans. The BEast suddenly came at him again, and thrusts his fist at Jack, only to miss, as Jack avoids to the right.**

**"What are you doing here?" asked the Beast, in an angry tone.**

**"You... you can talk?" asked Jack, in confusion.**

**"You really think I am that much of a beast, that's I can't even talk...?" the Beast questioned.**

**"Well, from the way you punch like tha just now, it felt like my guts were gonna leap out of my mouth for a second." Jack answered, tightly holding his stomach.**

**Without even noticing, the Beast struck him and sent in flying into the door, out of the West Wing.**

**"You like to makes jokes, do you?" Beast is further enraged, now.**

**"Excuse me, for making crapy jokes!" Jack throws a fire ball at the Beast, but was easily by the Beast, who jumped into the air and attempted to dive down on Jack. Jack dodged back to avoid Beast's dive, but didn't have time to avoid Beast's next attack, which sent him flying into the wall.**

**Jack stuck to and dounced off the wall and mid air charge towards the Beast's to give him a good punch with the Dragon's Guantlet. Beast cuaght the flying dragon fist, and threw Jack into the door and crashed into the near by wall. The BEast came at him, and Jack began to run, as the Beast hit the wall and made a hole, and then quickly chased after him.**

**Meanwhile, Roxanne is sitting the chair of the din, and hearing all that's happening, with a crashing and roaring. This makes her worry, as Jack is facing this Beast of the castle. She rose from the chair and went outside the din, to and up the stairs to the west door, which leads to the west hall.**

**"I wouldn't go that way... I were you." said a female voice from behind Roxanne, who turns around to see another beautiful woman with long brown hair tied in a pony tail. She wears a blue and white peasent dress, with a white apron and black shoes.**

**Meanwhile, Jack continues his fight with the Beast, but he is currently loosing the battle.**

**"It's almost impossible to stop him when he's like this now." said the woman, "He won't stop until your friend is eventually dead."**

**Beast throws Jack onto a wall, and then gives him a jab in the stomach. **

**"Cough... cough..." Jack coughed, "Damn! This guys strong... guess getting ticked what a stupid idea, after all..."**

**"It's funny... after finding happiness for the first time in your life, a curse suddenly comes back to huant you!" said the Beast.**

**Jack is in a tough spot; out of all the monsters he fought so far, the Beast seems to be the most ferocious. Can Jack actually win aganist this enraged animal? Or will he loose his life? And who is this mysterious beauty Roxanne meets outside the West Hall.**


	5. Chapter 5: Beauty and the Beast

_******AVATARS: Disney World Protectors chapter 05: Beauty and the Beast **_

**Jack is fighting off a Beast of this mysterious, while Roxanne is sitting the chair of the din, and hearing all that's happening, with a crashing and roaring. This makes her worry, as Jack is facing this Beast of the castle. She rose from the chair and went outside the din, to and up the stairs to the west door, which leads to the west hall.**

**"I wouldn't go that way... I were you." said a female voice from behind Roxanne, who turns around to see another beautiful woman with long brown hair tied in a pony tail. She wears a blue and white peasent dress, with a white apron and black shoes.**

**Meanwhile, Jack continues his fight with the Beast, but he is currently loosing the battle.**

**"It's almost impossible to stop him when he's like this now." said the woman, "He won't stop until your friend is eventually dead."**

**Beast throws Jack onto a wall, and then gives him a jab in the stomach. **

**"Cough... cough..." Jack coughed, "Damn! This guys strong... guess getting ticked what a stupid idea, after all..."**

**"It's funny... after finding happiness for the first time in your life, a curse suddenly comes back to huant you!" said the Beast.**

**Jack stares in frustration.**

**"What are you staring at?" Beast asked in anger.**

**"Something that's kicking my butt all over the place..." Jack choked.**

**Roxanne looks at the woman. She appears sad, as if something terrible had happened.**

**"Um..." she murmurs.**

**"My name is Belle." the woman, Belle said.**

**"I'm Roxanne." Roxanne said.**

**Suddenly, Jack comes flying out of the door, and lands hard on the stair case.**

**"Jack!" Roxanne cried, and rushed to his ad, "Are you alright? Say something?"**

**"Just fine... but I think I'm gonna need a doctor pretty soon..." Jack muttered, trying to get up, but coughs out blood. All of sudden, the Beast gives another roar, and walks on fours down the stair way.**

**"A second intruder?" the Beast questions, standing up like an enraged bear. Roxanne looks at the Beast in fear.**

**"If you value your lives, then leave, right NOW!" the Beast roared, smashing his fists on the flour.**

**"Beast!" Belle yelled at the Beast.**

**"Belle...?" the BEast asked, acting strangly.**

**"Beast, it is me." Belle said, showing no fear.**

**"... Your not Belle. Just some ghost living in my nightmares!" the Beast grunted, and stormed off.**

**"Beast, please." Belle pleaded.**

**"You're never coming back! Go away!" the Beast barked, "You'll just disappear... just like a year ago..."**

**"One year...?" Roxanne thought.**

**"Beast, I know your feeling this way becuase-" Belle was suddenly interuped by the Beast's next roar, and be storm off.**

**Later, Belle is treating Jack's wounds. Jack's mid section, and his left arm are covered in bandages.**

**"I'm sorry about... his anger issues." Belle apologized meeckly.**

**"Don't worry, I'm just glad Jack is okay. And I told him to be careful, but I guess he didn't hear quiet well."**

**"Excuse me for not being careful." Jack groaned.**

**"You two seem to get along." Belle chuckled, but then her face become sad with a weak smile, "There was time when he and I were getting along..."**

**"You, getting along with that?" Jack questoned in surprsied. Roxanne pulled on his cheek, "AH! Ow!"**

**"Don't be rude!" She scolded Jack, "I'm sorry, but actaully, I just met him."**

**"I understand. It's hard to believe that he and I were friends like you two." said Belle, with smile.**

**"Yeah, but she's even older then me." Jack said, rubbing his cheek.**

**"It's true, I'm 32 years old." said Roxanne.**

**"Oh? But, you look like your in your teens." commented Belle, unfazed to Jack's surprise.**

**"I know, but still... oh, I almost forgot; have you seem a boy around here? He has blonde hair, and he's about half Jack's height." Roxanne explains like she did with Jack.**

**"his names Riley, and he's 15." Jack continued the discription.**

**"I'm sorry. I haven't anyone like that in a year, ever since that's terrible day." Belle said, looking said.**

**Jack thinks back to what the Beast had said ealier _"Just like a year ago..." _"How did thing get like this anyway?" Jack asked, with a serious face, "What with those skeleton wolves, and the town we were in ealier."**

**This makes Belle freeze, and look down "Well, it's hard to explain, but... something bizarre happened. One day, a huge dark cloud hovered over our castle, and the town itself. These monsters showed, and killed everyone. The Beast was once a human prince, and it was up to me to change him back, and it work before those things showed, but one of them, with a mask also turned the prince back into a Beast." Belle was explaining until a huge howl was heard, totally different from the Beast's roar. Large stomping was heard outside the castle, and then something made a huge hole in the wall.**

**An enlarged Skeleton Wolf had formed from smaller skeletol cenines, and came back for veneange. It roars a distorted roar.**

**"King sized skeley wolf, huh?" Jack chuckled, but then he felt his back creak, and fell back.**

**"Maybe the creaking back bone is sign not to fight for a while." Roxanne suggests.**

**"G-good call...!" Jack groans. With no time to spare, Roxanne quickly grabbed Jack by his arm, places it on top of her ahoulders and carried him out as fast as she could. The Gian Skeleton Wolf followed after them, crashing through the walls, recking the castle.**

**"That's thing will eat us if we don't hurry!" Jack faintly shouts out.**

**"I know~!" Roxanne cried for her life.**

**The Beast could hear the crashing and distorted growls the skeletal giant in making. He also heard Belle screaming.**

**Meanwhile, the Giant Skeleton Wolf chased the three to the ball room. Stunned in fear, the two woman stare death in face.**

**"Damn! I wish I didn't screw thing up back there!" Jack thought, "And I wish the Beast wasn't so rough. Now I see why my parents kicked me out of the house."**

**The skeletal giant raises a claw, and prepears to slash all of them in one strike. They shutter, hoping that wouldn't feel anything, but something had pulled the Giant Skeleton Wolf back enough for the claw to miss and land in front of them. They open their eyes and see the Beast, pulling on the Giant Skeleton Wolf's tall, forcefully holding on, until he uses his brute strength to lift and throw the giant skeleton beast behind him.**

**Jack begins to feel his wounds finally covering, competely, as the Dragon's Gauntlet appears.**

**Beast turns, and stares at Jack; their eyes made cantact. Beast charges towards the skeletal giant, jumps and dives down on it's ribs. The giant reacts by jumping back into stance and throws the Beast off. The BEast leap up into the air, and lands a punch on it, and lands on the ground, and the skeleton giant throw smashes his huge bony claws down at the Beast, and he dodges back.**

**Jack's gauntelt begins to glow, with a aura of fire around it. He whips it back, and charges at the Giant Skeleton Wolf, as it turns around, Jack leaps up and with a single hit form the gauntlet, it's entire bone structure cracks up, and the skeleton beast explodes. As he lands, Jack ntoiced the Beast walk towards him. Jack extands his hand, and the Beast willingly shakes his hand on a job well done. They both smile, as does the ladies.**

**The flames from the remains begin to form a circle.**

**"What is it?" Belle asked.**

**"Maybe, it's our ticket out of here." Jack suggests.**

**"Are you sure?" Belle questions, worrying about Roxanne.**

**"Don't worry, I don't think Riley is here anyway." Roxanne said to Belle, "Beast, I hope you find a way turn back to normal." Roxanne said to the Beast, who looks down, andwalks away.**

**Belle giggled a little bit, "I hope you find your son Riley, Roxanne." she said.**

**"I hope so too. Well, we're off. Best of luck to both of us." Roxanne finished her goodbyes to Belle, and was about to jump into the partol with Jack, "Wait!" Belle called, and quickly ran back to room, and returned to the Ball Room, and gave Roxanne one of her pairs of shoes.**

**"It must be uncomfortable to be going around barefooted, huh?" Belle said.**

**"Yeah, thank you Belle." Roxanne said, putting them on, and they fit perfectly.**

**"Can, we go now, please?" Jack asked, irritably. Roxanne nodded yes, and they jumped into the partol as it disappeared.**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Neverland

_******AVATARS: Disney World Protectors chapter 06: Welcome to Neverland**_

**Riley came home one day and dicovered his mother in danger, and tried to save her, but could not against the brute force of a creautre called the Rock Wolf. HE was naerly killed, but his powers awakened, and and everyone disappears in the house after a big flash of light. **

**Riley feels, light headed as he begins to wake up. He slowly lifts himself up, and finds that he is in a beautiful forest. He feels rather disoriented, until he hears cannon firing sound in the distance. **

**"What…?" he wonders, and stands up feeling a little wobbly. He staggers over to the bushes, and moved pasted the tree. As he moves, his wounds start to heal on there own. **

**He reaches a beach, and sees a red ship, flying a pirate flag, and a boy with red hair, wearing a green suit, and hat actually floating in mid air. The pirate ship fires another cannon. As the boy in green actually flying around is playfully dodging, one of the cannon balls flies over to Riley and nearly hit him. Riley flies into the air. The boy in green notices and quickly flies over to catch Riley, and is successful. **

**"Whoa!" "Gotcha!" the boy grunted, and quickly descends down to a rock in the water. **

**"You okay?" he asked. "Y-yeah… just fine… but, you're flying?" Riley managed to make out. It felt like sand was in his throat when he spoke. **

**"What? Did you get sand in your throat?" the boy chuckled. **

**"I feel… kinda weird…" said Riley. The boy stopped chuckling, and realized that this boy is not of this world. **

**"You're not from around here, are you?" he questioned. **

**"No…?" Riley confusedly said, but then noticed a cannon ball flying toward them, "Watch out…!" he yelled, with his throat hurting. Riley quickly pushed the boy in green out of the way, and puts his hand in the direction of the cannon ball. When it reached Riley, the same light from before pushed forth and blew the cannon ball away. This surprises the boy in green, as well as the pirates on the ship.**

**"Whoa! What just happened?" "Must be some kinda magic!" "Can't be!" the pirates say in shock. **

**"That boy with Pan!" called the captain. He had long black hair. He wears a red coat, purple pants, big purple hat with a feather, and black shoes. He had a hook for a left hand. he looked like a spanish king.**

**"Bring his head to me on plate, with or without his scrawny body!" he orders, irritability.**

**"Ai, Captain Hook!" the crew called together, and got back to cannon fire. **

**"Ohh…! Dealing with Peter Pan is hard enough, but now there's a second boy with strange abilities!" Hook complained, plopping into his chair. **

**Meanwhile, Riley is examining his hand wondering what's happening to him, but cannot comprehend. **

**"Hey, you can fiddle with your figures later, right now, we gotta go!" the boy, also known as Peter Pan said, grabbed Riley by the hands and carried him off, flying into the air.**

** Hook saw the get away, and blew a fuse, "YOU IDIOTS! YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" the captain shouted loud enough for the entire island to hear; an island that floats in the sky. **

**Meanwhile, Pater takes Riley on a short tour of this mysterious island, many beautiful and wondrous thing catch Riley's attention; he even saw Indians in their village, and mermaids bathing in a lagoon, and later, a glowing fairy catches up to them. **

**"Oh, hey Tink!" said Peter to the fairy. **

**"Tink…?" Riley asked, with his throat still sore, and sounding hoarse. **

**"Short for Tinker Bell. She's a real friend of mine." Peter explained, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot; my name is Peter Pan." **

**"Riley…" Riley said. Tinker Bell makes small bell like noise, while poking Riley's nose. **

**"She said it's nice to meet you." Peter translates.**

**"I see… nice to meet you, TOO?" Riley is brought to an old tree, and then was playfully thrown in, but Riley didn't scream as he went down a spiral slide, and lands on a cushion and bounces off and lands safely in Peter's arms. **

**"That was fun, right?" he asked, smiling. **

**"Uh, huh…" Riley didn't say another word, as Peter dropped him on the floor. **

**"Okay, Lost Boys! FALL IN!" he called out to these Lost Boy. Six boys wearing animal costumes hang upside down. One of them, in a skunk suit is about to loose his balance, Riley tries to catch him before he fell, but boy in the skunk suit fell on him. **

**Riley doubles over and fell on the bed of the room. The other boys began to laugh and giggle. **

**The boy in the skunk suit clapped unharmed, while Riley was rubbing his head. Without further delay, Peter calls "SOUND OFF!" and the boys flip over one by one calling out their names **

**"Slightly!" called a fox boy "Niffs!" called a rabbit boy "The Twins!" called the two blue raccoons. Four of them call out with no problem, but the five fell on his head, and laid on his belly, "Cubby…" he said and waved. **

**Slightly points out "That's Toddles!" Toddles is unable to talk. Toddles dances off Riley's head, and toward the rest of the gang. They spit on their heads, and slap them together. Riley stares with slight disgust. **

**"Boys, this is Riley! I think your gonna like him." Said Peter, "He's got superpowers." He adds happily. **

**"Wow, superpowers?" "Way cool!" "Let me see!" the Lost Boys get excited with their new friends "superpowers" **

**"I don't know if their super… but something strange happened…" Riley said, scratching his throat. **

**"What's wrong with his voice?" asked Cubby. **

**"Sounds like he's got sand in his throat." Said Slightly. **

**"Definitely... feels like sand… and it hurts too..." groaned Riley. **

**"Somebody, get him some hot water to clear his throat." Peter ordered. Toddles taps away and brings back warm water for Riley to drink, in a cup. **

**"Thanks…" Riley thanked, and began drinking the whole cut. **

**"How's that feel now?" asked Peter, with a smile. **

**"Better. Feels clear as it should be." Said Riley. **

**"Okay, now shows us your powers!" "Pretty please!" "C'mon Riley!" the boy lost begin to plead and crowd around Riley. **

**"Wait! Stop! Hold on!" Riley yelled, with no obvious problems with his throat, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how I did, what I did." Riley apologized. **

**"Aww~!" the Lost Boy whammed. **

**"Sorry." Riley said. **

**"Aw, that's okay! We still have Peter. He can fly." Said Niffs. **

**"I know, I've seem it first hand." Said Riley, with a smile. **

**"But, you know, it does suck since you can't use whatever you just did back there." Peter complained. **

**"I don't know what happened before I got here. This Rock Wolf, came out nowhere, and almost killed me... Oh!" Riley remembered something important, "Have you seen a woman around here? She has brown hair, and somewhere around my height." Riley asked the Peter and the Lost Boys. **

**"Uhh, sorry, the only girl I've seem around here was a girl named Windy, and she's probably grown up by now." said Slightly. **

**"Grown up?" Riley questioned.**

**"See, this is Neverland; here you can live a life of adventure, and never have to grow up." Peter explains the Riley, who looks down, disappointed. **

**"I see. Thanks for telling me that." He thanks, and stood up, and walked out. **

**"What's with him?" Slightly asked. **

**"I don't know. Guess he really cares about that girl he was talking about." Said Peter, scratching his head. The other Lost Boys scratch their heads, too. Tinker Bell was floating next to Peter the whole time. "Hey, guys, let's go look for who it is, he's looking for." "Yeah!" The Lost Boys shout together.**

**Back at the pirate ship, Captain Hook is getting a rough, yet relaxing massage from his right hand man, Mr Smee. He's a short old man, wearing a white and blue striped shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals. **

**"Does that feel nice Captain?" he asked. **

**"Very good Smee; a little down on the left." Said the captain on the table. **

**"Okay, here goes!" Smee used his elbow smashes it into Hook's back. **

**"WHOA!" Hook jumped. Smee rolled over on his back. Hook enraged, took his hook and lift Smee up by his shirt, "Why you bumbling moron, I ought to-" the captain paused, as he heard a similar sound, "Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock" the captain twitched his head ever time he heard the tick-tock sound, as it got closer and closer. **

**He released Smee, and rushed to the veranda to see below, what he feared most, a big crocodile, licking it's chops, for it wants to eat him. **

**"AHHH! SMEE! SAVE ME, SMEE! KEEP THAT BEAST AWAY FROM ME!" the captain screamed, jumping into Smee's arms, and climbing all over him, and then pushing him to veranda to face the crocodile. **

**"Now, shame on you! Scarin' the poor captain like this everyday! Off with you now, off with you, you big brute, you!" Smee scolded the croc and it eventually left. **

**"Is it gone, Smee…?" Hook asked Smee, cowering behind the chair. **

**"Yes, captain, there's nothing to worry about." Assured Smee with a smile. **

**"Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook shouts, throw the table over, "Thanks to him and cutting me hand off, and throwing it to that beast, it won't live me alone! Not until it finally eat me whole…" Hook's mood went down from angry and gloomy. **

**"There now captain, what you need a another massage." Suggested Smee. **

**"Perhaps your right." Said Hook, feeling relaxed already, until he saw something else on the beach. The same boy with the strange powers.**

**Riley is walking along the beach, sighing and looking sad.**

**"Hmm..." Hook rubbed his chin, and cocks his eyebrow.**

**"Oh, it's that new friend of Peter Pan's." Smee giggled, "Gee, he looks kinda sad, doesn't he?" Smee asked. Hook hits Smee on the head with the round end of the hook on his hand, and then Smee falls over.**

**His rubbing of his chin seaces when a light bold popped into Hook's head "Ha! It's hit me! Mr Smee, piped up the crew!" Hook order, picking Smee up by his caller again.**


	7. Chapter 7: Jester's Secret & Hook's plan

_******AVATARS: Disney World Protectors chapter 07: The Jester's Secret and Hook's Plan**_

**Riley meets a mysterious boy named Peter Pan, and his young adventures, the Lost Boys, and today, he'll also meet Peter's archenemy, Captain Hook.**

**Riley is walking along the shore line, alone. He was disappointed that Peter and his friends didn't see Roxanne.**

**"I wonder, were she could be? What happened after that light that appeared? I'm so worried about her."**

**"You have ever need to worry about the one you seek, and the power that grows within you." said a mysterious voice, which catches Riley's a attention.**

**"Who's there?" he called out.**

**"Over here." said the voice. Riley sensed some kind of power from the trees and bushes behind the beach. He looks at that direction, and saw a man wearing a white mask; he was dressed like cross between a jester and a butler, have a tuxedo's jacket being one side blue, and the other purple. His pants was grey, and his boots were black.**

**"Who are you?" Riley asked, suspicous of the mysterious Jester.**

**"You can relax, son. I am merely a Jester." said the Jester.**

**"You look more like a butler! Anyway, how do know I'm looking for someone, and about these _powers_?" Riley questioned the Jester.**

**"All in due time, son. Right now, you need to learn how to control that power. It won't kill you, but it will do you great harm. Remember what happened to your throat?"**

**"It was a sore a while ago." Riley answered the Jester's question.**

**"To make sure that doesn't happen again, or worse, you must learn to focus that power; Aether, the Spiritual Element. What you need, is concetration, to control. The choices you make effects it in so many ways." the Jester explained to Riley, which wasn't making much sense to him at all.**

**"What are you talking about? Why are you telling all this to me?" asked Riley.**

**"To prepare for future confrontations." the Jester said, and vanished into a dark cloud behind him. What's when Riley felt something wrong. Just who could this Jester be? How does he know of Riley's new found powers? And what is this _Aether_?**

**Riley poundered all of these questions, but couldn't find an answer. His poundering came to an end, when a hand touched Riley's shoulder. Riley panic for a short moment, turned around and saw Peter.**

**"Hey, Riley!" Peter said, happily. This surprised Riley.**

**"Oh, it's just you, Peter." sighed Riley in relief.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked.**

**"Sorry. I just met this weirdo in a clown suit. He calls himself a "Jester". Mean anything to you?" Riley asked Peter.**

**"Hm... no, the only clown I've seen is Captain Hook, and he's also a codfish." Peter said, with a grin, while his body floats in the air.**

**"A "_codfish_", huh?" Riley faintly chuckled.**

**"But, all jokes aside, I've never heard of this "Jester" guy." Peter said, continuing to subject.**

**"Is that right? I see..." Riley said, and began poundering.**

**While still floating in the air, Peter begins stretching his; he's feeling bad about not being able to help Riley in any way, "Sorry I can't be much help."**

**"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll pop up again eventually." said Riley, "And, I'm hoping to find the person I told you about on this island." he continued.**

**"That girl you were talking about, right?" Peter asked.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I know a few friends on this island that'll help you find... what's her name, exactly?" Peter asked.**

**"Oh, I forgot to mention her name; it's Roxanne... and she's... pretty young." Riley couldn't speak too much about his mother, despite the fact she looks like a young adult, she is actually 32 years old. She gave birth to him when was still a teenager.**

**"Don't sweat it! That's enough info for me. Now, let's go!" Peter said, getting ready to take off, but...**

**"Wait!" called out familiar voice; familiar to Peter. Captain Hook lurched out of the bushes, and laid out on the ground like he was bowing down, looking like he was apologizing.**

**"Hook? What are you doing here?" Peter asked his archenemy.**

**"Please Peter, allow me to assist you in your hour of need!" Hook begged.**

**"What?" Peter exclaimed.**

**"Really? You wanna help us?" Riley asked. **

**"Wait, why go to the trouble of helping us out?" Peter interigated.**

**"W-well, I've changed me ways! I've seen what you and your new friend can do, and I feel maybe we can start over. Letting little old me, assist you would prove you right, I swear." Hook explained.**

**"Is that right? Well, if you really say that you've changed, then say that your a codfish! Whoa!" Peter was saying, but then he was being pulled by Riley by his legs, so that they can talk.**

**"What?" Peter asked.**

**"C'mon. Be nice. If he's got a an entire crew ready to help out, then he must be trying to do something good." Riley said.**

**"Well, even if he's got a crew behind him ready to search for a mystery girl, or a "Jester" for that matter, we can't exactly trust him." said Peter, "He tricked some of my friends, and almost did me in those times."**

**"Hmm..." After hearing that, Riley doesn't know what to do anymore. Meanwhile, Hook was snickering while in his bowing pose, hiding a sinister smile.**

**"Yes, you can trust me... to blow your back into pieces. Pan is right to distrust me, but this boy here can tell his fingers from his toes." thought Hook, "If I can get him to put his fath in good old Captain Hook, I'll-" "Hook!" called Riley "Y-y-y-ye-ye-ye-yes?" Hook studdered.**

**"I'm counting on you to help us out here." said Riley. Peter rested the palms of his hand on his face in fruastration.**

**"Y-yes, of course!"**

**"But, Peter doesn't exactly like you, so at least try to put your differences aside for now." Rily explains.**

**"But of course! I Captain James Hook shall not harm a single hair on yours or Peter Pan's head!" the captain swear and bows.**

**"Uh... thanks, I guess." Riley thanked, feeling kind of uncomfortable. **

**Peter sighed, "Oh well, since this is for Riley and all, I can put with Hook for a while." said Peter.**

**"Great! Thanks Pete!" Riley thanked Peter, which gave him a smile.**

**

* * *

**

The search began at some point. The Lost Boys, some of Tinker Bell's friends, and Hook's crew began searching the island for Riley's "_friend_". They searched the skies, the mountains, the waters, asked the Idian trips and mermaids, but no luck. The last place to look was Skull Rock.

**Hook and Riley rode a row boat, which was padled by Mister Smee. With Hook at front, Riley sat in the middle. Peter followed them from the air, but just above them.**

**"So this Skull Rock of yours... you think we might find someone or something in there?" asked Riley.**

**"If not treasure, then good chance it be your wonny lass." said Hook.**

**"I see... but, something's not right..."**

**"You know, believe or not, the captian's a really clever man." said Smee, not actually trying to change the subject. This cuaght Riley's attention, though.**

**The captain clears his thraot, "Mister Smee! Less talking, more rowing, please!" the captain ordered.**

**"Ay, sir!" said Smee, and continue rowing. Riley shrugged this off, but Peter was smart, he knew the captain was up to something. He looked back to see an all too familiar green tail tipe following them.**

**Moments later, they enter Skull Rock. The begin their search. Peter searched the upper levels of the rock, while Hook and Riley looked around the outside. Smee was still in the boat while still inside the rock, using his telescope. He saw something strange moving in the shadows. It definitely wasn't Peter, his captain, or Riley.**

**Meanwhile, Riley and Hook were making their way around Skull Rock. Hook had his repiar ready to kill Riley from behind.**

**"Captain!" cried Smee, cuasing the captain to freeze, and jerk to the enterance. Smee was quickly paddling the paddles trying to get out, to Hook's and Riley's surprise. Something must of scared him pretty bad if he wanted to leave now.**

**"Mister Smee...?" asked Riley in cunfusion.**

**"Odss fish, Mister Smee... just what do you think you are doing?" asked Hook, in a strangely friendly tone.**

**"I-I think we l-l-leave now, Captain!" Smee stammered.**

**"Leave, Mister Smee~?"**

**"Y-yes, somethin's not right in there! We should get Peter Pan and-"**

**"GET BACK IN THERE! YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" Hook shouts at Smee, and forcfully shoves the boat back inside. Smee nearly fell out of the boat as it was speeding back in.**

**"Good grief..." grumbled Hook, "Of all the-" Hook looked down when he felt something rap itself around his feets. Aparently it was large purple appendage.**

**"What on-" Hook was halt in an istent as he yanked away, "AAHHH~!" **

**"Hook!" Riley yelped and dashed into the cave, only to see the good captain held by the tail of a giant purple and blue serphant, rapping it's tail around his body. Riley thrusts his hand forward word to unleash the same light as before but nothing happened, much to his surprise and dismay.**

**"OH! OW! SMEE! HELP ME!" Hook cried as he was being squeezed.**

**"Hang on Captain!" Smee said, racing up the cavern, with a paddle in hand., "Here I come!" he yells, and began bashing the great snake in the head, which had no effect, but it did make it angrier.**

**It begins swinging Hook around, smashing nad bashing him against the walls, good and hard, and finally hits Smee and both pirates go flying out of Skull Rock, all the way back to the ship.**

**While Smee hit the deck, Hook hit the plank and broke through, landing in the water. Bubbles surface. Smee and the other pirates look down to see if the captain was still aive; he was, and he was in the jaws of his least favorite croc in the world. Most his clothes where ruined.**

**"SMEE~!" Hook cried, and somehow shoot his way out of his jaws, and lands back in the ship. Smee the catch the captain, but ended up in a below deck covered, along with Hook.**

**"Mister Smee... be a good fellow and fix the plank..." Hook whispered in a frightened tone, but then "So I can make you WALK IT!" Hook shouts, forcing Smee to franicully jump out.**

**"Aiye Captain!" Smee cries and he goes to fix the plank, as Hook slowly rose from the covered, very angry.**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Next Stage

_******AVATARS: Disney World Protectors chapter 08: Welcome to the Next Stage**_

**After Hook was attacked by a giant serphent and set back to the ship with Smee, Riley is stuck fighting the slithery beast on his own, but for some reason, he can't use his powers.**

**"What's going on down there?" asked Peter, now arriving to the action.**

**"Peter, be careful! This things dangerous!" Riley warned Peter. The serphant's tail lashed out and almost hit Peter; however, he saw it coming and dodged it. Soon after, the giant snake lunged at him, but Peter playfully dodged each attack the serphant whipped out. THis made the serphant irritated.**

**Riley could only watch because for some reason, he can't use his powers.**

**"Riley! I could use a hand here!" Peter calls to Riley.**

**"I-I can't!" Riley said.**

**"What do you mean you can't?" Peter asked, dodging another attack.**

**"I don't know what's wrong! I can't use my-" that when Riley finally remembered; his encounter with the Jester. He was saying something about concentration,_ "You must learn to focus that power; Aether, the Spiritual Element. What you need, is concentration, to control. The choices you make effects it in so many ways."_**

**"Focus... Concentration... Control..." Riley chanted in his thoughts. Suddenly, the same light, the Aether as the Jester called, appeared in his hands. Riley looked at the light and was amazed. The light was warm, and it felt good.**

**However, he knew there was no time to relax, as Peter was in trouble. He was hit with the tail of the slivery beast, and then was rapped by it's tail. It began to crush him, until Riley blasted the serphant's tail, causing it to release Peter.**

**Peter flew freely away from the serphant, and towards Riley, asking "What took you so long?"**

**"Sorry. Had to learn to concentrate." Riley said, focusing his power again.**

**Meanwhile, the mysterious Jester was watching the fight between Riley and the serphant. As the serphent charges forward, Riley leaps towards it and gave it a straight punch in the face. It flew into the wall.**

**"Aether... The Spirital Element." the Jester said to himself, "It can be used for great good, or great evil, depending on the user. Not only it is a Spirital power, but it is also..." the Jester trailed.**

**The serphant bounces back, and tried to eat Riley whole. It appeared to work, however, Riley ripped his way out of the monster's body and flips down to the ground. He turns around to see the beast writhing in pain.**

**Riley truths his places in front of him, and began focusing his power into a shpere of light. And with a push, the shpere fire a ray of light at the serphant, vaperising it.**

**"The power, of the Heavens." the Jester finished, while the dusty remains of the serphant float in the air, and vanished.**

**"That was so cool, Riley!" Peter cheered, and did his rooster call. Tinker Bell showed a moment later. She saw what happened just now and was impressed; so much so that she poked Riley's nose, and began dancing.**

**"You feeling? Last time, your voice didn't sound so good." Peter said.**

**"I'm fine. I just needed to concentrate." Riley said.**

**"What?" Peter asked. Riley began laughing.**

**The happy moment ended, when cannon fire was heard. Hook's voice can be heard yelling from a distance, at a comically fast paste.**

**"Looks like the old coadfish is at it again." said Peter, not really surprised.**

**"I did get a bad feeling about him before." said Riley, with a bit of a surprised face. That's when he, Peter, and Tinker Bell noticed something in the sky. It was glowing, and it turned into a bluish fire.**

**"What's that?" Peter asked.**

**"I don't know, but..." said Riley, staring at the glowing light, "Maybe that's a way out." said Riley.**

**"Huh?" Peter exclaimed, "I used leave Neverland to go to England, and without that being there. How can that be a way out of here?" Peter asked.**

**"Well, I think that glowing thing up there might help me get to another world or something." said Riley, "I saw the same light when was I attacked by a monster in my home. Maybe that's how I got here." Riley explained.**

**"Well, that sounds an interesting observation, but if you wanna get up there, your gonna have to fly."**

**"Fly?" Riley asked Peter, "That remains me, how can you like that?"**

**"Well, all you need is a wonderful thought. The most wonderful thing that would make yourself happy."**

**"Like, finding my-" Riley slapped his hands around his mouth before finishing. Peter didn't know why he did that, but he shrugged if off, and continued his explanation.**

**"But you decide to give it a shot, you'll need help. Not only do you need a wonderful thought, you need faith, trust... and a little pixie dust." Peter said, until another cannon ball hits. It almost hit Peter and Riley.**

**"May I?" Riley asked Peter.**

**"You may." said Peter. Riley them uses his Aether power to blast Hook's ship, allowing it and the panicing pirates to sink.**

**"Nice shot."**

**"Thanks. Anyway, I'm sure I have enough faith and trust, but I am short on a little pixie dust."**

**"Tink, if you would do the honors?" Peter asked to Tinker Bell. She began to sprinkle her fairy dust on Riley. With his thought in mind, RIley began float a few feet in the air.**

**"Wow! I can't believe it. I'm actually float." Riley said, amazed.**

**"Did you ever believe in fairies?" Peter asked.**

**"I used to. I guess a part of me still believes." Riley said, slowly rising above the ground.**

**"Hey, Riley! Come back and visit!" Peter yells, waving goodbye.**

**"I will!" Riley promises, and began zooming to the light above Skull Rock, which is actually a portal taking him to another world. The light vanished as soon as Riley dove into it. Peter and Tinker Bell smile.**

**"Well Tink, let's go home." said Peter. Tink nobs, and they fly home.**

**Meanwhile, Riley jumps out of the tear, and it vanishes behind him.**

**"Where am I?" he asks himself. He appears to be on a beach, near the sea. Night hovers over the sky.**

**"Nice work." said a familiar voice to Riley. He turned around and saw the Jester.**

**"You again..." said Riley, "What riddles do you have for me now?" Riley asked.**

**"Not all what I have to say is a riddle. Your beginning to master your power." said the Jester.**

**"That Aether thing you were mumbling about?" Rilay asked.**

**"Yes, son." Jester, "There's more to it then what you used it for when you defeated the Serphant." The Jester states.**

**"Like what?"**

**"You'll have to figure it out yourself." the Jester said.**

**"I knew you'd say that." Riley said, turning his head with less surprise.**

**"One more thing. I've located your mother for you." the Jester said, catching Riley's attention.**

**"What? You know where she is?" Riley asked, "Tell me, please!" Riley begins to beg.**

**The Jest then creates a purple flames. In the center, an image of a sadden Roxanne walks behind a strange man in a black jacket.**

**"This is the man who has kidnapped her." said the Jester, "Finding them was no easy task. They currently continue to move at a fast paste."**

**"No way..."**

**"Yes way. If you wish to save your mother, then continue mastering your power, and become strong enough to defeat him." the Jester said. He begun to fade a second later.**

**"Hey, wait!" Riley yelled.**

**"Sorry, son. All I can say is... Welcome, to the Next Stage." the Jester's voice echoed, and then he vanished without a trace.**

**"What was that all about?" Riley asked, "I don't get that guy at all." Riley adds. He looks to his palms, and grips them.**

**"If that's the case, then I can't waste time. I havet to get stronger, and save my mother." Riley swore.**

**Meanwhile, on a cliff, a dark skinned bald young man watches Riley from a far. He had a bluish green spiral tatoo on the left side of his chest. His name, was Omar.**

**"I found him... the Aether control." said Omar, as his white crystal glows a light blue aura. **


End file.
